pikmin_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Pikmin (specie)
I Pikmin (così denominati da Olimar in ricordo delle caratteristiche Carote PikPik, famose nel suo pianeta) sono una delle tante specie presenti sul pianeta PNF-404, e anche una specie del pianeta di Hey! Pikmin. Oltre a dare il nome all'omonima saga, i Pikmin sono il fulcro del gameplay e dei giochi di Pikmin, quali Pikmin, Pikmin 2, Pikmin 3, Avventura dei Pikmin (Nintendo Land) e i tre giochi di Super Smash Bros. dove appaiono insieme al capitano Olimar. I Pikmin sono nell'anello più basso della catena alimentare del pianeta e un sacco di creature vorrebbero divorarli, ma insieme possono sconfiggere anche i più grandi e pericolosi nemici. I Pikmin sono conosciuti per essere un intreccio fra un animale (che si teorizza possa essere un'evoluzione della formica, avendo molte abilità in comune con essa) e una pianta, data la foglia che hanno in testa. Questa foglia, tramite il Nettare o altri elementi, può trasformarsi in un bocciolo e poi in un fiore potenziando notevolmente velocità e forza dei Pikmin; tuttavia se i Pikmin vengono scrollati da qualche creatura o soffiati via da una Moschita Vacua potrebbero tornare foglie. I Pikmin viaggiano sulle Cipolle, delle navicelle dalla forma dell'omonimo ortaggio che possono contenere fino a 999 Pikmin di un tipo. Esistono infatti diversi tipi di Pikmin, distinguibili principalmente per il colore, ma anche per altre caratteristiche e abilità peculiari. Nella natura ci sono molti pericoli che possono uccidere i Pikmin: acqua, fuoco, elettricità (letale solo in Pikmin 2), esplosioni, essere schiacciati (da rocce, nemici...) o anche il veleno; possono essere salvati se richiamati con il fischietto in tempo. I Pikmin si riproducono attraverso le Cipolle: portando dei cadaveri o dei gettoni sotto le cipolle, queste assorbiranno il corpo e creeranno dei semi di Pikmin. Se tutti i Pikmin sono morti, le cipolle potranno comunque rilasciare un seme per far rinascere la specie. I Pikmin non sono molto intelligenti e sono privi dell'istinto di sopravvivenza (o almeno così sembra fino alla fine del primo gioco), dunque hanno bisogno dell'aiuto dei capitani per non morire. I Pikmin sembrano privi del senso di solidarietà, infatti non fanno nulla se i compagni muoiono in battaglia. I Pikmin inattivi, non al comando di Olimar, sono scoloriti (solo primo gioco) e hanno il capo illuminato. Il tipo di fiore sulla loro testa è la Sutera cordata, un fiore che può essere bianco, rosa o viola come i tipi di colore che hanno i Pikmin. Quando muiono è possibile vedere il loro "spirito" salire verso l'alto. Aspetto Fisico I Pikmin, in generale ovviamente, sono degli omini grandi all'incirca un centimetro, con una foglia in testa. Quella foglia può poi diventare un bocciolo o un fiore dai petali bianchi (se il tipo Pikmin è comparso per la prima volta nel primo gioco), rosa (se è comparso per la prima volta nel secondo) o viola (se è comparso per la prima volta nel terzo). Ogni tipo di Pikmin poi ha delle caratteristiche che lo distinguono dagli altri. Per quanto riguarda la struttura interna, si pensa sia molto semplice ma è sconosciuta; hanno comunque delle ossa sottili come visto quando vengono elettrificati in Pikmin 2. Esemplari Pikmin Rosso Per approfondire vedi Pikmin Rosso Il Pikmin Rosso è il Pikmin più comune della saga, essendone praticamente l'icona. Ha un naso (che ricorda molto quello del celebre personaggio Pinocchio) lungo e appuntito sulla faccia. Compare già dal primo gioco, inoltre è il primo Pikmin incontrato dal protagonista in tutti i giochi della serie (appare infatti in tutti i seguiti). Ha l'abilità di resistere alle alte temperature (in pratica al fuoco) ed è un po' più forte degli altri Pikmin (eccezion fatta per il Viola e il Roccioso se lanciato). Pikmin Giallo Per approfondire vedi Pikmin Giallo Il Pikmin Giallo è uno dei tre (quattro contando il Pikmin Fungo) tipi di Pikmin apparsi sin dal primo gioco e in tutti quelli successivi. Ha delle grandi orecchie (per le quali viene anche soprannominato Pikmin Elefante) che gli permettono di essere lanciato più in alto e più lontano degli altri Pikmin. Le sue abilità sono mutate da gioco in gioco (fatta eccezione per l'abilità descritta precedentemente): nel primo gioco sono i soli che possono afferrare le Rocce Bomba; nel secondo gioco perdono la caratteristica del primo, ma diventano resistenti all'elettricità, l'ostacolo più pericoloso del gioco; nel terzo gioco torna la possibilità di afferrare le Rocce Bomba tuttavia in questo gioco ogni tipo di Pikmin può usarle, inoltre ora l'elettricità può solo paralizzare i Pikmin. Diventano gli scavatori più abili. Pikmin Blu Per approfondire vedi Pikmin Blu Il Pikmin Blu è il terzo tipo di Pikmin incontrato fin dal primo gioco e apparso nei successivi. Ha una caratteristica bocca (che non sono branchie, come confermato da Brittany) apparentemente triste da qui fa entrare l'acqua che trattiene nelle proprie guance. I Pikmin Blu sono quindi i soli capaci di andare sott'acqua, il pericolo più comune nei primi due giochi. I Blu inoltre posseggono l'abilità detta "bagnino" che permette loro di lanciare i Pikmin non blu al sicuro se stanno affogando. I Pikmin Blu sono sempre gli ultimi Pikmin disponibili nei giochi. Pikmin Viola Per approfondire vedi Pikmin Viola I Pikmin Viola sono dei nuovi tipi di Pikmin introdotti dal secondo gioco. Sono più robusti dei normali Pikmin, inoltre hanno i "capelli" che sono perlopiù dei prolungamenti sui lati della testa. I Viola possono essere ottenuti solo tramite le Cromanville Lilla presenti unicamente nelle caverne. I Pikmin Viola sono molto più forti dei normali Pikmin, nonostante la loro lentezza. Quando cadono su un nemico possono stordirlo, cosa tremendamente utile contro tutti i nemici comuni del secondo gioco. Se invece vengono lanciati sul terreno, lo faranno tremare un po' facendo scappare nemici come le Mititi e facendo esplodere le Rocce Bomba al tocco. Pesano e contano come 10 Pikmin nei trasporti. Purtroppo appaiono solo nelle mappe sfida del terzo gioco e sono molto indeboliti: non possono stordire i nemici, non hanno la forza bonus in attacco e sono ancora più lenti nell'attacco. Tutti questi indebolimenti li rendono utili solo nei trasporti dove valgono ancora 10 Pikmin. Stranamente è l'unico Pikmin del secondo gioco a non apparire in Avventura dei Pikmin di Nintendo Land. Pikmin Bianco Per approfondire vedi Pikmin Bianco Il Pikmin Bianco è un altro nuovo esemplare apparso dal secondo gioco in poi. I Pikmin Bianchi, al contrario dei viola, sono più piccoli degli altri Pikmin e hanno degli occhi rossi senza pupille. I Pikmin Bianchi sono incredibilmente veloci, meno forti, resistono al veleno e lo assorbono, evidentemente, perchè se mangiati avveleneranno il nemico. I loro occhi rossi permettono loro di vedere i tesori nascosti sotto terra, invisibili ad altri Pikmin. Nel terzo gioco appaiono nella modalità sfida, con tutte le caratteristiche della precedente apparizione, tranne per il fatto che non c'è l'ostacolo del veleno e i tesori non sono nascosti troppo sotto terra, ma sono visibili da tutti i Pikmin. Pikmin Roccioso Per approfondire vedi Pikmin Roccioso Il Pikmin Roccioso è un nuovo Pikmin apparso solo nel terzo gioco. Il suo corpo è completamente roccioso (grigio), cosa che li rende più duri quindi immuni allo schiacciamento. I Pikmin Rocciosi possono rompere il vetro e i cristalli di quarzo, nuovi ostacoli del gioco, e sono più potenti se lanciati. Al contrario, se aggrediscono il nemico direttamente causano poco danno. Non possono attaccarsi ai nemici, tranne il Longopede Peloso, quindi si lanciano su di loro. Inoltre sono veloci nei trasporti, ma questo non è mai menzionato nella serie. Pikmin Alato Per approfondire vedi Pikmin Alato Il Pikmin Alato è il secondo e ultimo nuovo tipo di Pikmin apparso solo nel terzo gioco. Sono gli unici Pikmin in grado di volare. I loro corpi sono più piccoli (per essere aereodinamico) e i loro occhi sono blu e senza pupille similmente a quelli dei Bianchi. Sono di colore rosa e presentano delle strisce rosa scuro sul corpo. Sono utilissimi nei trasporti, potendo oltrepassare i nemici bassi e l'acqua, e nei combattimenti aerei. Nei combattimenti di terra sono però più deboli. Se il capitano va in acqua, loro ci passano sopra ma non possono essere lanciati da lì. Nonostante ciò, se lanciati verso l'acqua possono comunque affogare. Pikmin Fungo Per approfondire vedi Pikmin Fungo I Pikmin Fungo sono dei Pikmin trasformati dall'Amanita Panciuta, un nemico presente solo nel primo gioco. I Pikmin Fungo al posto della loro foglia hanno un fungo, che dunque non fiorisce, e una bocca nera che ricorda quella dei Blu. I loro occhi sembrano semichiusi e sono senza pupille. I Pikmin Fungo sono ostili ad Olimar e i Pikmin, ma perderanno molto facilmente in uno scontro diretto contro i Pikmin, morendo. Se Olimar se li scrolla di dosso torneranno come prima. Colmin Per approfondire vedi Colmin (aiutante) I Colmin sono un tipo di Pikmin apparso solo nelle caverne del secondo gioco. Derivano da dei Pikmin parassiti che si infiltrano dentro il copro di un coleto e lo dominano. Gli adulti sono aggressivi, ma i bambini no. Se viene ucciso il capo adulto, loro andranno in panico ma se richiamati si uniranno a voi. Resistono a tutti i pericoli, esplosioni e schiacciamenti a parte, ma non possono lasciare le loro caverne. Non appaiono se si hanno già 100 Pikmin. Sono leggermente più veloci dei Pikmin comuni e leggermente meno dei Bianchi. Specie non scoperte Nel miglior finale del primo Pikmin, alcune nuovi colori di cipolle sono avvistati. Tuttavia solo alcuni sono stati visti successivamente (rosa, nera e indirettamente viola), mentre altre sono ancora misteriose. I colori non visti in altri giochi sono celeste, arancione, verde e altri "doppioni" rosa e nere. Cipolle Per approfondire vedi Cipolle Le Cipolle sono le strane macchine dalla forma dell'omonimo ortaggio che fungono da incubatrici e anche da casa per i Pikmin. Non si sa molto riguardo le Cipolle: i Pikmin sono sempre vicini a loro e ci salgono per sfuggire alle creature notturne. I Pikmin Viola e Bianchi non hanno cipolle e nascono solo trasformando i Pikmin con delle Cromanville Lilla; tuttavia è possibile pensare che siano andate distrutte in quanto Cipolle degli stessi colori appaiono durante il miglior finale del primo gioco. Non si sa con certezza se le Cipolle siano esseri viventi o meno. Dai primi due giochi al terzo le Cipolle subiscono un cambiamento nell'aspetto: mentre prima sembravano macchinose e rigide, ora sembrano molto più naturali; le Cipolle inoltre possono fondersi in volo, limitando il problema di dover andare a prendere i Pikmin passando da una Cipolla all'altra. Questo inoltre non influisce sul massimo di Pikmin ottenibili e accumulabili al loro interno. Non si sa tuttavia se dopo l'avventura del terzo gioco si siano staccate, ma è molto probabile. Serie Super Smash Bros. I Pikmin appaiono nel famoso picchiaduro Nintendo da Brawl in poi, insieme al capitano Olimar. I Pikmin possono essere usati da Olimar in combattimento e gli servono anche per recuperare. Può comunque usufruire di alcune mosse senza il loro aiuto. I Pikmin che appaiono su Brawl sono cinque, sei nel capitolo successivo: Pikmin Rosso, Pikmin Giallo, Pikmin Blu, Pikmin Bianco, Pikmin Viola e i Pikmin Alati, quest'ultimi usati solo per recuperare in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Olimar usa i suoi Pikmin per gli attacchi aerei, per eseguire una presa, per gli attacchi Smash (attacchi più potenti del normale e utili per lanciare via l'avversario) e per lanciarli direttamente sul nemico in modo che si aggrappino e causino danni gradualmente. I Pikmin possono essere uccisi quando sono separati da Olimar, ma in questo gioco sono più resistenti e possono supportare più colpi non troppo forti. I Pikmin anche qui hanno diverse caratteristiche a seconda del tipo: il Pikmin Rosso resiste agli attacchi di fuoco ed è un po' più potente degli altri tipi; il Pikmin Giallo può essere lanciato più in alto ma meno distante, resiste agli attacchi elettrici ed è leggermente più fragile; il Pikmin Blu può entrare nell'acqua e resistere agli attacchi basati su essa, inoltre è più resistente di altri Pikmin; il Pikmin Bianco è veloce e forte se usato durante una presa, tuttavia è un po' più debole e fragile; il Pikmin Viola è molto forte e resistente (uno dei colpi più potenti nei giochi, è il suo Smash caricato al massimo), tuttavia lento e se lanciato non si aggrappa al nemico ma lo colpisce direttamente. I Pikmin Alati possono essere interrotti mentre Olimar recupera, ma non uccisi. Olimar può portare con sè massimo 6 Pikmin su Brawl e 3 nel sequel. I Pikmin estratti da Olimar vengono scelti casualmente (ma il terreno dove vengono raccolti può influenzare il Pikmin estratto) nel primo gioco, invece nel sequel seguono l'ordine preciso Rosso-Giallo-Blu-Bianco-Viola-Rosso e così via. I Pikmin appaiono come trofeo, insieme o separati, in Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS e anche in Melee precedessore dei due. Pikmin (Melee): These strange beings are part plant, part animal. They spend most of their time buried in the earth, but they will befriend whoever plucks them, as evidenced by their devotion to Captain Olimar. Each Pikmin has a leaf on its head that grows into a bud and finally a flower. Like a flower, the life of a Pikmin is both fragile and beatiful.; tradotto Queste strane creature sono in parte vegetali in parte animali. Passano la maggior parte del loro tempo piantati nel terreno, ma seguiranno e aiuteranno chiunque li raccolga, come dimostrato dalla loro devozione verso Capitan Olimar. Ogni Pikmin ha una foglia sulla testa che cresce fino a diventare un bocciolo e infine un fiore. Come un fiore, la vita di un Pikmin è sia fragile che bellissima. Nintendo Land: Avventura dei Pikmin Su Nintendo Land per la prima volta viene reso possibile impersonare i Pikmin: il giocatore che usano il Gamepad potranno controllare Olimar con dei Pikmin a seguito da lanciare, i giocatori (da uno a quattro) che usano i Telecomandi Wii potranno appipunto impersonare i Pikmin. Il G1 sarà il Pikmin Blu, il G2 sarà il Pikmin Rosso, il G3 sarà il Pikmin Giallo, il G4 sarà il Pikmin Bianco mentre il Viola non è presente nel gioco. I Pikmin di Olimar non hanno nulla di speciale rispetto ai classici Pikmin, mentre gli altri avranno un moveset particolare, oltre ad essere a grandezza di Mii. I Pikmin possono saltare, attaccare con la loro foglia o caricare un attacco più potente (una sfera nel caso del G4). I pericoli in questo gioco non ci sono quindi i Pikmin non hanno vantaggi particolari. Anche qui fioriscono con il Nettare. Estinzione dei Pikmin L'Estinzione dei Pikmin è un fenomeno che appare in ogni gioco della serie. Quando Olimar durante il giorno perde tutti i Pikmin fuori e dentro le cipolle, si avvia una cutscene dove esso (o essi in Pikmin 2) torna alla navicella e finisce automaticamente il giorno. Il giorno dopo le Cipolle sputeranno un seme per ogni tipo; i Viola e i Bianchi però possono essere ottenuti solamente trasformando altri Pikmin nelle rispettive cromanville. In Pikmin 3 invece il giorno non finisce in automatico e la cipolla rilascia un nuovo seme del tipo di Pikmin perso per ricreare la specie. Amiibo Nel luglio 2017, insieme ad Hey! Pikmin, è stato rilasciato un Amiibo con le 5 specie di Pikmin 3 ed Hey! Pikmin. Hey! Pikmin Amiibo Quando mi sono imbattuto in questi Pikmin, non hanno risposto al richiamo del mio fischietto. Che siano sotto l'effetto di un incantesimo? Forse l'iscrizione alla base potrebbe risolvere il mistero. Camei I Pikmin appaiono abbastanza frequentemente nei giochi Nintendo, anche in modo non troppo diretto per i giocatori. La testa di un Pikmin appare come cappello nella serie di Animal Crossing, insieme ad altri oggetti d'arredamento che fanno riferimento alla serie. I Pikmin appaiono anche come cappello per i Mii nella Piazza Mii per 3DS. In The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, ad un certo punto del gioco Link deve attivare tre statue, ciascuna simile ad un colore di Pikmin del primo gioco. Dovevano apparire anche in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga con Olimar, ma vennero scartati insieme ad altri personaggi nella versione definitiva. I Pikmin sono presenti fisicamente in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, in una pista fiorita. Quando un personaggio spedisce la palla in un campo di fiori, farà inevitabilmente saltare alcuni Pikmin mimetizzati tra la flora. Sono giocabili tramite Super Mario Maker come una skin di Mario (grafica classica). Si sbloccano tramite evento e spariscono quando vengono colpiti. Hanno delle musiche e dei suoni personali. Pikmin Shorts Per saperne di più leggi Pikmin Short Movies La Nintendo nel 2014 decise di creare delle animazioni per i Pikmin, comprabili su Wii U e 3DS. Questi cartoni sono prodotti con un generatore di grafiche 3D. Sono stati creati 3 episodi, venduti 4,99 € l'uno. Categoria:Pikmin Categoria:Elementi di Pikmin (gioco) Categoria:Elementi di Pikmin 2 Categoria:Elementi di Pikmin 3 Categoria:Elementi di Nintendo Land Categoria:Alleati Categoria:Elementi di Super Smash Bros. Categoria:Elementi di Hey! Pikmin